Edward's Story (FNAF)
by TomRiddle's Chamber
Summary: An 18th year old boy named Edward March is gonna experience the revenge of his bear Freddy and Foxy.


FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S (EDWARD MARCH'S STORY)

ONE DAY A BOY NAMED EDWARD MARCH LIVE WITH HIS FAMILY IN LONDON. EDWARD LIKES TEDDY BEARS, EVERYTIME HE CELEBRATE HIS BIRTHDAY HIS FATHER AND MOTHER GIVES HIM A TEDDY BEAR, A FEW YEARS AGO HE REMEMBERED ABOUT HIS 7th BIRTHDAY ON MARCH 1,2004, HIS MOTHER GAVE HIM A SMALL TEDDY BEAR HE NAMED IT FREDDY. "THANK YOU MOMMY!" EDWARD SAID. AND A FEW YEARS AGAIN ON HIS 10th BIRTHDAY MARCH 1,2007 HE THREW AWAY HIS TEDDY BEAR FREDDY, BECAUSE HE NOTICE SOME VERY SCARY HAPPENING SINCE HE RECIEVE THAT TEDDY BEAR. NOW HE IS CELEBRATING HE'S 18th BIRTHDAY. "IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME FREDDY" EDWARD RECIEVE ANOTHER TEDDY BEAR AND HE NAMED IT FOXY HE REMEMBERED FREDDY, FOXY LOOKS LIKE A LITTLE BIT OF SCARIER THAN FREDDY SO HE THREW IT AWAY AGAIN. THE NEXT DAY HE GO TO HIS SCHOOL AT HIGHGATE SCHOOL. EDWARD WAS ABOUT TO GRADUATE TAKING THE COURSE OF CRIMINOLOGY. HE TRAINS VERY VERY VERY HARD BUT HE DIDN'T PASS THE TRAINING AND EXAM. AS HE RETURN TO HIS HOUSE HE RECIEVE A CALL FROM HIS FRIEND JAKE MCACE. "HELLO EDWARD, I HAVE A GREAT NEWS FOR YOU" JAKE SAID, "WHAT?" EDWARD SAID, "SINCE YOU DIDN'T PASS YOUR TRAINING, YOU CAN BE A SECURITY GUARD" JAKE SAID, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" EDWARD SAID, "NO! NO! NO!, YOU'RE GONNA WORK ON FAZBEAR PIZZA!" JAKE SAID, "YOU MEAN THAT FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA PLACE?" EDWARD SAID, "EXACTLY!, YOU HAVE FIVE NIGHTS TO WORK THERE AND ONCE YOU REACH 6:00 IN THE MORNING YOU CAN NOW RETURN TO YOUR HOME" EDWARD SAID, "ALRIGHT...IM GONNA APPLY TOMORROW" EDWARD SAID, "OK BYE MATE!" JAKE SAID AND HUNG UP.

THE NEXT MORNING EDWARD APPLIED AND START HIS JOB. HE RECIEVE A CALL "HELLO EDWARD MARCH SO SINCE THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME WORKING HERE AT FREDDY FAZBEAR IM GONNA TEACH YOU THE BASIC TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE 6:00 A.M, SO DON'T USE MUCH YOUR FLASHLIGHT THERE'S A CHANCE THAT IT SHUTS DOWN. AND BECAREFUL AND LOOK AROUND YOUR SURRONDINGS. AND ALRIGHT ENJOY YOUR FIRST DAY HERE" THE MANAGER SAID. "THIS IS REALLY WEIRD" EDWARD SAID, HE LOOKED AT THE CCTV AND SAW THE COSTUME BEARS HE LOOKED AT THE BROWN TEDDY BEAR PLAYING GUITAR. "THAT LOOK'S LIKE FREDDY" EDWARD SAID, "MAYBE IM JUST MISSING HIM...NO I CAN'T THAT WEIRDO BEAR NO WAY!" EDWARD SAID TO HIS SELF. HE LOOKED EVERYWHERE AGAIN AND LOOK AT THE CCTV HE NOTICED THAT FREDDY AND FOXY IS MISSING HE LOOKED AT THE BATHROOM, PARTY TABLE,STAGE BUT HE COULDN'T FIND IT HE LIGHTUP THE RIGHT DOOR AND SAW FOXY HE LOCKED IT AND HE LOOKED AT THE LEFT DOOR AND SAW NOTHING..."PHEW" EDWARD SAID AND AFTER 5 SECONDS FREDDY SCARES HIM AND CROSS HIS ARMS TO PROTECT HIM AND SUDDENLY IT DISAPPEARS AND HE LOOKED AT HIS WATCH IT'S ALREADY 6:00 A.M. EDWARD RETURNS TO HIS HOME AND CALLED HIS FRIEND JAKE "JAKE! MY FIRST DAY IS SO SCARY!" EDWARD SAID, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" JAKE ASKED, "WELL EVERYTIME I LOOKED AT THE CCTV A LOT OF BEARS THERE DISAPPEARS AND JUST SCARES ME, I DON'T WANT TO WORK THEIR ANYMORE!" EDWARD SAID, "JUST BRING A SHOTGUN, MAGNUM, UZIS, PISTOLS, CROSSBOWS LIKE THAT SO YOU HAVE EXTRA PROTECTION!" JAKE SUGGEST, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME WITH ME?" EDWARD SAID, "UMM...I CAN'T I HAVE A LOT'S OF WORKS AND CHORES TO DO" JAKE SAID AND HUNG UP. "THAT GUY IS CREEPING ME OUT!" EDWARD SAID.

THE NEXT DAY HE BROUGHT WHAT JAKE SAID. HE SAW HIS MANAGER JACOB LEAR OR MR. LEAR. "UMM...MR. MARCH? WHY DO YOU HAVE A LOTS OF WEAPONS?" SAID, "UMM...NOTHING JUST PROTECTION" EDWARD EXPLAINED. "IT'S NOT ALLOWED INSIDE BETTER GIVE IT TO ME AND I'LL RETURN IT ONCE YOU FINISH YOUR JOB" SAID, "UMM...ALRIGHT " EDWARD SAID, "AND JUST JACOB I DON'T WANT TO CALL MR. LEAR IM NOT COMFORTABLE" JACOB SAID, "ALRIGHT JACOB" EDWARD SAID, "COME IN ENJOY YOUR DAY 2" JACOB SAID. AS EDWARD ENTERS HIS OFFICE HE NOTICED A LOT OF TEDDY BEARS. "I HAVE A FEELING SOMEONE SET THIS UP...OR MAYBE SOMETHING..." EDWARD SAID. AFTER AN HOUR HE NOTICED THAT THE LIGHTS ARE TURNING ON AND OFF HE LOOKED AT THE CCTV LIGHT UP THE DOORS AND AFTER 5 MINUTES THE LIGHT IN THE DOOR SHUTS AND THE LIGHT INSIDE HIS OFFICE SHUTS TOO, EDWARD BREATHE HEAVILY AND HE HEARED A FOOTSTEPS WALKING TOWARDS HIM FOXY SCARED HIM AND HE SUDDENLY POINTED HIS GUN AND FLASHLIGHT ON FOXY AND SUDDENLY IT DISAPPEARS AND THE LIGHTS CAME BACK HE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE AND THE DOOR AT THE EXIT SHUTS AND HE HEAR A VOICE "YOU ABANDONED ME EDWARD I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN OR WHERE I MAY SHOW UP HAHHAHAHAH PREPARE YOURSELF" A DEEP VOICE SAID AND CONTINUE LAUGHING AND AFTER THAT A HAND IN EDWARDS SHOULDER TOUCHES HIM AND HE GOT SHOCKED, "EDWARD IT'S ME! IT'S ALMOST 7 AND I DECIDED TO COME HERE" JAKE SAID, "YOU SCARED ME JAKE" EDWARD SAID, "WHY? NOTHING SEEMS TO SCARE HERE" JAKE SAID, "BECAUSE I HEARED...NERVERMIND" EDWARD SAID, "COME ON NOW!" JAKE SAID. AS THEY RETUN TO THEIR OWN HOME EDWARD RECIEVE A CALL FROM AN UNKNOWN NUMBER HE ANSWERD IT WHILE FILMING. "HE...HELLO"EDWARD SAID WHILE HIS VOICE SHAKING. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE" THE UNKNOWN SAID, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" EDWARD SCREAMED, "HEHEHEHEHE" THE UNKNOW SAID AND SUDDENLY HUNGS UP, AND AFTER A FEW MINUTES THE DOOR SHUTS AND THE LIGHT TURN OFF SO HE DECIDED JUST TO GO TO SLEEP.


End file.
